


Way Down We Go

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed (2016) - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins vs Templars, Friendship/Love, Genetic Disorders, Neurological Disorders, Other, The Animus, With just a sprinkle of angst, coping methods, the Bleeding Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: The day that Lara de la Croix was born, is coincidently the day that she died. Perhaps it is symbolic to die in the eyes of the world, just to live away from it all, with only the memories of the dead.





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [ElevenGaleStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/gifts).



> For FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper, for enjoying my fics with Lara and the Fryes.
> 
> And to ElevenGaleStorms, I know that it is not normally what I gift you with, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Based on the Codex theory that Lara is the daughter of Callum Lynch.

Alan Rikkin watched from behind the glass as the doctors began to prepare the mother and the newborn child for their temporary death. Doing this alone was a risk, a risk to an entire countries government, but one that he was willing to take. It had to be done either way, but her pregnancy gave them the perfect oppertunity. 

No one would suspect anything if the Prime Minister and President of the Senate was to die in childbirth. There would be no news debates, no conspiracy theories, no investigation of a possible wrong doing.

 

The doctor leading the opperation, and working for Abstergo, stepped out of the sterile room with a clip board in hand.

"Did everything go smoothly?" Alan questioned, turning away from the bodies being placed away as if they had truly died. The doctor looked up, gave a quick nod, before handing off the clip board to his nurse. "Yes. We announced time of death at 2:49 for the both of them. They will be processed to Spain as requested." Both men looked back into the room, knowing of the complications that were bound to arise from this once the government and public knew of their loss.

"What did she name her daughter."

It is more of a statement than a question. The doctor removed the white mask from his face, his accented english coming out clearer.

"Lara. Lara de la Cruix. Similar to her mother's own name."

Alan hummed, pushing his hands down into his pockets, "Will Valéria de la Cruix be stable enough for an Animus session?" Sophia would have her own opinions of course, but she was young and he trusted the doctor to tell him more.

"Yes. However, she should not move alot, at least until she heals."

That could hold them back for some time, and Lara was far too young to go into an Animus just yet. Even if it was his daughters more personal Animus. Even so, they know nothing of Lara's father and his bloodline.

"The father?" Alan questioned, although the chances of the man even being here were slim. His study of the woman showed that she had no perminant relations.

"A man from the Americas. Miss de la Cruix placed his name on the birth certificate if you want it."

"I do."

 

 

When Alan finally leaves the French hospital with two new test subjects in hand he finally takes out the birth certificate from its place within the other files.

The father is a man by the name of  _Callum Lynch._

* * *

* * *

Lara doesn't remember anything more than her mother and Abstergo and the Rikkins.

She knows that this is not how other people, let alone children live, but her mom protects her. Tells her these things about the world and then she tells her things about Assassins and Templars in a language that she doesn't quite understand just yet.

Because some days her mom is  _Valéria,_ but on other days she is  _Maria_.

Not that Lara can truly tell, because the both of them are almost the exact same.

It keeps her interested, she loves her mom no matter who she is, but then they take her mom away from her. Sophia says that she will return her after Lara's first regression and for a while Lara wonders what a regression is. She wonders if she is going to be like her mom and in a way that scares her. Most things that adults do scares her in the way that she doesn't understand.

 

She doesn't say a thing when Sophia takes her into this larged dome room that seems to be stuck between two times. There are people roaming around in pure white clothing, and then this claw comes down. It scares her, makes her whimper, but Sophia ignores this as she places something on her little arms. Adjusting the leather and gloves so that they fit. 

"What you are going to see is real, Lara, and you can't do anything to change it. Just...don't be scared."

Then Lara sees this black mist, like ink in water, floating around her. Sounds and voices echo from it in languages that she doesn't know. 

_Don't be scared._

"Accessing DNA chains. Searching for time frame."

Then everything speeds up, more mist, more sounds, more voices. All coming from her, moving around her, as the claw thing lifts her from the ground.

_Don't be scared._

"Match found. Neurological scans locked."

"There. Begin Regression."

_Don't be scared._

* * *

* * *

_"Evie." A voice dragged out._

_Jacob Frye looked at his panting partner who had just come running from what sounded to be an explosion. Crossing his arms over his chest he gave a knowing smirk."What was that?" He questioned, and Evie looked back up to glare at him._

_"What was what?"_

_"That was an explosion." Jacob said, and before Evie could argue he pointed to the smoke rising into the grey skys of Crawley._

_"There was a slight problem."_

* * *

* * *

The years pass by with Animus session after Animus session until Lara grows into the hidden blades.

She still isn't used to it though, because the Bleeding Effect is horrid enough. Then she looks at her pale skin and the dark circles beneath her eyes. A trait that everyone else placed within the Animus seems to have. The look of being unhealthy, deathly ill, even if they were just as lethal as their ancestor. With constant muscle building beneath their skin. Then Sophia places her in the Animus and she is Evie again. She seems healthy, she sees the outside world, she is who Lara aspires to be because Lara already is Evie Frye in some way.

**_"No. You're Lara de la Cruix. You're not me, Lara."_ **

It should sound harsh, but instead it is spoken in a soft tone. A soft tone that is laced with sorrow and regret. Something that Lara doesn't like coming from Evie.

"I am though. In some way I am Evie Frye. My mom is Maria. Moussa is Baptiste, Lin is Shao Jun, Emir is Yusuf, and Nathan is Duncan Walpole."  _Jason Rikkin is Jacob._

Lara says it boldly, their alone either way so it doesn't matter, but she adds the last part silently. A punch to her ancestors gut, because if there was one thing that Evie Frye couldn't deal with in the twenty-first century it was that. The knowledge that Jacob was here, but he was with the son of Alan Rikkin. A large 'no-no' in her mind. Even if he wouldn't harm her, Evie doesn't trust Alan or Sophia, she barely even trust Nathan around Lara. The fucking arse. 

 

 

_**"You know what I mean."** _

_"I know."_

* * *

* * *

Everyone in Abstergo has their coping methods when dealing with the aftermath of their regressions and the bleeding effect. It also helps that there is a training ground for them to use to take out all of their frustrations.

In the mornings, Lara does art with her mom within their private cell. Sophia has an eye for realistic drawings, even if they are memories, and because of that foundness they are given everything they would ever need. Thick notebooks and thick rolls of paper, black and blue pens that make every curve elegant, pencils in black and white that stands out against the dull cream-white of the paper, khol sticks, paint.

It gives them something to do, but at some point the drawings of Evie and Jacob in London shift to herself and Jason in the Animus. 

Eventually she has to set the pencil down.

 

Then she goes to the training ground; a level converted for the test subjects use in running, combat, boxing, balancing, and just about everything else that would be enough to keep their destructive nature at hand. First, she goes to do stretches and ribbon dancing with Lin and her mom. It losens her up enough and makes her muscles sore to the point where she wants to fight. Luckily enough for her Nathan, the descendant of Duncan Walpole, and Terra, the descendant of Adéwalé, are always up for fights. Sure she could give a solid kick into a dummy's head until it flew across the room, but beating an actual person made her feel more like  _Evie_. 

 

It made the room melt away until she could almost imagine hearing Robert Topping's voice.

 

Then, a fist collides into the side of her temple and she is sent hard onto the ground. Jason stands above her, reminding her of Jacob in his stance, because that  _was_ Jacob's stance. He holds out his hand to her, giving her a small lopsided smile before she sends a hard kick into his side.

 

 

___He catches her first before her foot can even touch him. Evie laughs._

_And somewhere Jacob does too._

* * *

* * *

 

As requested, Lara draws out regressions for the sake of documenting them.

Technology can be unreliable, the files can always be deleted, so having it on paper is always done. Lara isn't the only one though. Her mom does it, Jason does it, and Emir does it. Although there are possibly others that she doesn't know of.

_**"I wish that you wouldn't do this. Agree with their demands so easily."** _

Lara doesn't say a thing; she takes out her pen and unrolls a small line of paper. It isn't her fault that she has never said no. That she was raised within these walls. That she knows the consequences of disobeying the Rikkins.

Evie hears those thoughts, and the victorian woman metaphorically bites her tongue because she isn't exactly alive anymore. 

 _That_ and she knows that having Lara ignore her in spite like Jacob occasionally did always stung. Even if she didn't show it to him. It's one of the things she regrets actually...

She regrets her harsh treatment of Jacob, but there is no reason for regrets when your dead.

 

 

_(She still regrets it either way.)_

* * *

* * *

 

When Callum Lynch arrives she feels a connection with him. 

Sophia doesn't want her anywhere near him though, her or her mom, and maybe because that has something to do with Aguilar. 

Most people who go through their first regression are terrified enough, but then they have to deal with their ancestors reaction as well. The last person that was brought in came from a Templar and when they had encountered the descendant of the Assassin that had killed them...

Let's just say that there was still a bloodstain on the floor of the commons room that Moussa calls the 'death of a little bitch' spot. Where newbies go to die. 

**_"You do know why they want you away from him. Right."_ **

"Because I am a descendant of Maria. Because that could trigger Aguilar to react harshly."

 ** _"I do not believe that it is just that. I think-"_** Evie pauses. Stops speaking from her warm, little place within Lara's mind. Which causes the young girl to stop in her tracks. Evie is always so sure, so steady of everything. A fierce storm behind a calm presence.

"Just say it, Eve."

 _ **"I can remember your own memories, correct? Well...I may have pryed a bit, but I remember things that you do**_   ** _not_."**

Lara frowned at that.Yes, she already knew those things which meant that Evie was holding back. "Evie," Lara began with a deep breath, "just say what you want to. Stuck together, friends forever, remember?

A familiar feeling filled Lara, the feeling of Evie curling within her mind like a cat. Causing her to feel warm and safe and comfort.

**_"I remember...I just-I believe that he is your father. Another reason for Abstergo to keep yourself and your mother away from him. Sophia wants his loyalty to go to her, not to Valéria. Not to you."_ **

Father. Lara had never had one, only the memories of Ethan Frye, and he scared her as a child. Even if Evie was there to comfort her over the memories of his harsh training and speeches.

 

 

But if Lynch was her father, then surely he would take notice.

"Let's go to the common room then."

* * *

* * *

"I'm one of them aren't I."

_A child with two bloodlines. A rare find in Madrid._

Sophia looked away from the screen that was translating the memories of Aguilar de Nerha and Maria. Her eyes drifting over to the young girl who she had tried to raise as her own. Even if it pissed the French woman off. Leading to Maria coming out with just as much backlash. "Why were you in the Common Room?"

"I remember him." Evie speaks, using Lara's own voice to communicate, but doing so always shows. Her voice changes tones, octaves, normal vocal patterns. Then when she looks at Sophia Rikkin, her facial expression shifts into that of someone completely else. Two people, one body, and a soul.

Sophia changes as well, taking notice of the sudden change, something that she has learned to pick up on with these Animus subjects.

"What will you do when you have taken all of their memories?" Evie ask again, placing pressure upon this woman who certainly deserves it. Deserves to remember what she has done to so many people, but the woman doesn't answer.

"We're going to kill you one day." Evie adds, turning back to look at the screen. The changes in technology still fascinated her.

"We?" Sophia challenges.

Lara smiles and Evie answers, "You forget that Jacob is here. That Jason still has never forgave you for what you did to him. And one of these days the four of us are going to show you what we do to people who mess with the Fryes."

 

 

_Sophia doesn't say a thing._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
